Keeping the Peace
by Princess Ona
Summary: *UPDATED* Sorry bout the rating . I decided not to go along that track after all. Hold on a sec, there!
1. Keeping the Peace

Keeping the Peace  
  
  
"Why won't you just TELL me who you are?" the girl demanded of the absurdly dressed hero.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that, Miss Videl" the Great Saiyaman said in a gratingly false voice.   
Once again Videl pondered at how he knew her name. "I just don't get it. Why are you so secretive?" she demanded.   
Saiyaman grinned an impossibly innocent grin that tickled a memory inside her brain. "It's to protect the privacy of my family" he said in that tooth grinding bravado tone.  
"I won't tell anyone" Videl wheedled. "I swear!"  
"You already know who I am. I am the Great Saiyaman!" he said while doing his wierd gesticulations.  
"Uh-huh" Videl said defeatedly. Then she jumped at him so fast that she was sure she would catch him off guard. But he just dematerialized, and Videl was grabbing air. She would have fallen, but a strong yet gentle hand steadied her. Then it was gone.  
Videl was left alone, in the middle of a crowded street. She saw a flash of a red cape on top of a building, and sighed in longing. "Saiyaman..."  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"Did'ja hear? Saiyaman stopped another robbery this morning!"   
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
Gohan listened contentedly to the conversation around him. Everyone was buzzing with news about Saiyaman. No one suspected he, 'the nerd' as he was called by the guys, or 'the cutie' by the ladies, was the superhero they were chatting about.  
And that suited Gohan superbly. He meant what he said about preserving his family's privacy. He noticed that Videl was sitting quietly in her chair listening, as he was.  
"Hey Videl, is something the matter?"  
"Huh? Uh, no, nothing"   
"You can talk to me, I won't say anything"  
"Will you drop it, Gohan? Nothing's the matter" she said irritably  
"Sure, okay" Gohan leaned back again.  
Videl felt bad, because she'd hurt his feelings. She was too proud to apologize, but she would smile next time he gave her that goofy grin of his. It was impossible to dislike Gohan, and even Sharpner wasn't as nasty to him. It must be the smile. So innocent, so like...  
She was about to think further when Eraza commented loudly. "That Saiyaman sure is strong. He might even be stronger than Mr Satan!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking right?" Came a loud booming voice from the front of the classroom. All quieted and sat as they looked at the 'hero' of the world. "That sissy couldn't hold a candle to me!" Mr Satan gloated.  
Gohan sank down in his chair. He thanked Dende that his mother wasn't here. Goodness knew what she would have said.   
Or done with her enormous frying pan.  
As the 'hero' went on about how weak Saiyaman was, Gohan slowly became irritated. It wasn't like him to anger at all, but he was getting indignant on behalf of his alter ego. Just look at these sheep take in everything he says.  
Gohan was VERY suprised when Videl stood up and shouted "That's enough, DAD"   
"Ah, Videl! I was just saying what a wimp that Saiyaman is-"  
"I know" Videl stated dryly. "But have you ever seen him fight, dad?"  
"Yeah, he's on TV all the time, he's blinded the media-" he was about to launch into another tirade but Videl stopped him.   
"Then you must have seen his moves, they are quite impressive."   
"Dirty tricks, he's just like those jerks at the Cell Games were." it was said half to himself.  
"Oh yeah? I SAW him dad. I SAW him lift the bus from mid air. I saw him carry my hover craft like it was nothing. And his moves are NOT fake."  
"They have to be. Not even I can lift a bus!"  
"Well maybe he's stronger than you"  
Mr Satan was speechless. He quickly made excuses and left. The teacher had no chance of calming the class, so he declared a free day.  
Gohan gave Videl covert glances, Why had she stood up for Saiyaman when she gave every appearance of hating his guts?  
Videl was an enigma. Good thing Gohan was very good at solving puzzles.  
  
Hehe. I kinda wrote this before Buu so it doesn't really follow the storyline. Call it an A/U if you want (although it's not, it just doesn't follow the timeline) 


	2. Pre Prom Makeover- Videl

Before I begin this chapter, I want to share something of myself with all of you. As I was going over my recordings of the Cell Games Saga, I realized that something I had suspected of myself since I started watching Dragonball Z was true; Gohan is my absolute favorite character out of all anime. Heads and shoulders above all my other favorites, infact. I tried to kid myself and pretend that Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, or even Goten were my faves, but I was so wrong. It has been Gohan all the time. Do you want to know the precise second I fell in love with the sweet brazen boy with all the hidden and unleashed power? It was the moment I looked at, no INTO, his eyes when he'd just turned SSJ2 at the very end of "Children of Cell Attack" when his tears were falling upward. It was heartbreaking, and I just fell in love, right there.  
So there you have it. I suppose I should start the story now, huh?  
  
  
Pre Prom- Videl  
  
Videl tapped her pencil on the top of the desk. She was incredibly bored. She decided that she would never get the ridiculous language they called "English" it had way too many rules and exceptions to those rules.   
She turned to her friend, Eraza, for entertainment. Before she could say anything the bell rang. Wow, had she really been thinking about nothing for forty-nine minutes? The between class period began, and Videl was bombarded by questions. It had been the same for the rest of last period. "Did she really think Saiyaman could beat her dad?" and "Who was Saiyaman?"  
Videl could answer niether question, nor had the patience to deal with it diplomatically. So she gave the transgressors withering glares and they backed off immediately. The only one that wasn't bugging her was Gohan. He seemed extremely calm, considering the people crowding him.  
Then a new question arose from the chatter. It was Sharpner. "Hey Videl, d'you have a date for the Prom?"  
Everyone suddenly silenced. They awaited her answer. It was expected that she would say no and accept his proposition, then again... Videl had a reputation for surprising people.  
Videl smiled slyly, and looked at Gohan. It was time someone shook him out of his eternal nonchalance. "Actually, no." she started innocently. When Sharpner opened his mouth, she interrupted him, "But I was going to ask... Gohan" she said casually.  
"HUH?!" Gohan said. "I, gee, I don't know Videl..."  
"What, you don't want to go to the prom with me?" Videl plastered on a hurt look, knowing he was too nice to think he hurt someones feelings.   
"No-no, it's not that..."   
"Great, then we'll have to get together sometime, prom's in a couple of weeks."  
The bell rang. Gohan sat there in dumbfounded silence the rest of the period, then Videl left without saying a word to him at the end of the day.  
Videl walked home very proud of herself. She had finally managed to shake Gohan. For some reason, she liked making him uncomfortable. She thought he was cute, but he was awful innocent for an eighteen year old.  
"I'll have to keep an eye on him. He might get hurt in this big bad world" Videl laughed outloud.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Videl frowned in consternation. She should have known by his face. The cuteness of it had fooled everyone to the strength in his jaw, the taughtness of his cheeks. She had honestly imagined him as having a skinny, skeletal body. But noooo. He HAD to hyave an incredibly hot muscular body.  
Oh, he didn't have bulging muscles that ripped through shirts when he flexed them, like her father. Gohan's muscles were lithe and compact and seemed to be so disciplined that they did what ever he told them to.   
Funny she had never imagined him as the working out type. Go figure.  
How she had happened upon this dicovery of his apparent strength was a rather simple story. She had wanted to visit him at his home, so she had gone to his mountain district and found his house. It was a modest, cozy establishment, and it made her feel right at home.  
Imagine her surprise when she saw the nerdy boy sparring with a child. By his smile, it was obvious he was patronizing the boy, however some of the kid's punches and kicks looked quite powerful themselves. And she had never seen anyone move so FAST!  
"Gohan?" he turned in surprise and was hit in the jaw by the little boy.   
"Ow! Cheap shot, Squirt." he said irritatedly, rubbing his smarting cheek. The child snickered good naturedly. He had the same innocence as his brother, for that was what Videl guessed he was.  
And so, now here was Videl gaping at Gohan like a starstruck groupie. She had known he was cute, but in a white tanktop, and navy sweats, he was downright hot.   
"Hey Videl. What's up?"  
Videl shook herself from her stare, glad he hadn't noticed it. "I came to see what you were wearing to the prom. Color coordination and stuff. I figured I'd find out what you were wearing and match my getup to it." she said casually, looking around.  
Gohan frowned a little. "Gosh, I don't know. Bulma said she would pick out my tux. Real nice of her, huh?"  
Videl's eyes widened. "Bulma BRIEFS?"  
"Yeah"   
Videl could not believe that he knew the world reknowned genius, and heiress to the multibillion dollar company, Capsule Corporation.   
"Good one, Gohan" she laughed.  
"But I'm not joking. Her son, Trunks, and Goten are best friends. My mom and her are close too. Hey, maybe you should go talk to her about what to wear"   
"Uh, yeah. Could you come with me?"  
"Sorry, I have stuff to do. Mom's taking Goten over there, maybe you could go with her. Hey Mom!"  
A beautiful woman in her thirties poked her head out of the door. "Yes Gohan?"  
"This is Videl, my date for the prom. She wants to go to Bulma's to see what I'm wearing so she can pick something out for herself. Is that okay?"  
"Of course. I'll only be a minute dear, " she directed to Videl. Inside she yelled shrilly, "Goten, if you want to see Trunks you'll come here this instant!" then she was all smiles again. Goten came out, and a golden cloud appeared out of nowhere. They climbed upon it, and motioned for Videl to join them. She did so gingerly, and they were off. Videl saw Gohan waving till they were out of site.  
***********************  
a couple hours later  
  
"So, Videl, I was thinking that a light blue would be good with Gohan's black tuxedo. It will accent your eyes and make you look taller. No offense, because neither Chi-chi nor I are that tall ourselves."  
Videl was ill at ease talking about clothes. She would much rather fight. "Well, okay, but nothing too fancy"  
Bulma smiled kindly. "You don't need anything fancy. A simple, straight dress, a flattering hairstyle, and the right accessories, and you'll look stunning."  
"I agree" said Chi-chi in a motherly tone.  
Videl found herself fighting tears. It had been a long time since anyone had used that tone with her. "Thanks. Both of you"  
"Don't worry about it. Gohan's dad was one of my closest friends. And I like you. It's no trouble at all" Bulma said airily. "I'll tell you what. I'll find a dress, and you come back here the day of the prom to get ready."  
Videl smiled. "Great"   
**************************  
Pre prom: The night  
  
Had endured three hours of endless torture and there was still three hours until Gohan would arive.   
First, she had gotten a manicure, then a pedicure. Next came the exfoliating treatment, then a meat tenderizing massage. Right then she was wordlessly enduring the pain of a leg waxing. After that a soothing balm was coated over her legs and the pain ebbed.  
Bulma came in, all smiles. "Wait till you see the dress I picked out. I think you'll like it." Her face suddenly lit up. "Wait a minute! I'll blindfold you, and have the dress put on you and your hair done. Then when everything's finished, you can see" Bulma ordered it done before Videl could utter a single protest.  
"Don't worry, Videl. You aren't going to know what hit you when the blind fold comes off."  
************************************  
sometime later.  
  
Videl might have gone to sleep, she wasn't sure. When the blind fold came off, she was awake and aware, though. She felt different, lethargic and peaceful, somehow.   
She heard the clicking of heels on hard floor, and then Bulma was in front of her. Videl smiled absentmindedly, and Bulma grinned. "I see the aroma therapy worked. My goodness girl, you are usually so wound up, this is a pleasant change. So, d'you want to see yourself now?"  
"Sure" Videl murmured. She stood, and had the vague sensation of being considerably taller, but thought nothing of it. She tried to find herself in the full length mirror when a burst of realization snapped her out of her heavy state.  
The beauiful woman looking back at her WAS her. She was so different that she hardly recognized herself!  
Videl started at the top and worked her way down.  
Her hair was in a loose, wavy bun on her head, with ringlets falling sporatically around her face and neck. Her makeup was applied expertly, with a dark blue just above the eyes to accentuate them, and lighter blue above that. The lipstick was the shade of strawberries, and had a glossy finish.   
Around her collar bone was a wire necklace, and below that her cleavage peaked out just a little from a sleaveless dress the exact shade of her irises. The dress was not long. It reached to just above te knees, and had slits right up to the hip on both sides. Down the side of it was a light patern of flowers that livened it just a bit. To complete the ensamble, there were elevated sandals that were the same color as the dress and added a good four inches to her height.  
Videl uttered one startled exclamation "Wow!"  
"I take it you like?" Bulma asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"Uh-huh"  
There was a chiming, that signaled someone had rung the door bell. "Oh, that must be Gohan" Bulma said.   
In a rare fit of impulsiveness, Videl hugged Bulma. "Thank You"  
"Your welcome. Now, I'll go down and answere the door. You start coming down the stairs in about two minutes okay?"  
"Okay" Videl had butterflies when Bulma left, and they stayed right in her belly two minutes later, when she took a breath and started to descend.  
  
I like it, and if you don't poo poo on yoo 


	3. Pre Prom Panic- Gohan

ha ha, chapter three, oui, oui? Here it is mon ami I fear that this shall be a bit, how you say? "Mushy" for some. Hardened cynics will find themselves gagging uncontrollably. Gohan/Videl ooc-ness ; }  
  
Pre prom- Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked uneasily around the flowershop. Since he had absolutely no fashion sense, he was grateful that Bulma had given him explicit directions-a corsage of white roses. Easy to remember.   
Gohan trusted Bulma completely, but roses just didn't seem to...suit...Videl. Oh well, what did he know? If Bulma said roses, then he would get roses.   
He looked around for someone that worked there, and was about to give up, when a little old man came from a door in the back. Gohan sighed in relief. The overwhelming scent of flowers was torture on his hypersensitive nose.  
"Sir!"  
The man looked up, a bit startled. "Yes, my son?"   
"I need a corsage." The man was expectant, and Gohan suspected he wanted to know the type of flower. It was on the tip of his tongue to say a white rose, when something the man was holding caught his eye.   
The flowers were the exact shade of Videl's eyes! It startled Gohan to see the color he had been trying to figure out so blatantly before him. "Sir, what are those flowers?"   
"Ah, these beauties are Nemophila menziesii, or Baby Blue Eyes."  
"Baby Blue Eyes" Gohan said reverently. It was so simple, yet it described the color perfectly. Gohan had often found himself wondering about Videls blue eyes. They weren't the vivid, startling blue of Bulma's and Trunks', but a softer, more sedate color. Baby Blue.  
The flowers suited her in other ways, too. They were small, yet strong looking. Not brash, like a rose.   
On impulse, Gohan totally ignored Bulma's instructions. "Could you make a corsage out of those?"  
"Possibly. But they are rather small, and would look best set around another flower. Perhaps a rosebud? White, maybe?"  
"Sure" Gohan was exhilarated, on a roll. "While your at it, could you make me a bouquet of the same flowers?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright then. Is it okay if I come back around seven? I kinda have alot to do..." Gohan put a hand behing his head and laughed a bit.   
The little man laughed too. "Of course, son. The flowers should be ready by then."  
"Thanks, Sir" And he left quickly.   
  
*****************************  
  
The nervousness Gohan felt was indescribable. Chi chi had insisted on coming with him to Capsule Corporation, where he was to pick up Videl, go to a classy restaurant, then go to the Satan City Community Center where the prom was being held. Gohan was deathly afraid Chi chi would embarrass him.   
He was relieved that Bulma had not been angered that he had disobeyed her orders. Instead she had seemed to approve. Her remark upon opening the door had been- "Hmm. Baby Blues. I hadn't thought of those. Excellent choice Gohan"  
So there he stood, at the bottom of the elaborate staircase, waiting for his date, and beginning to get sweaty palms. Vegeta surely would make a snide remark if he saw him. However, Gohan was eternally grateful that Vegeta nor Trunks was present, and the two ladies had abandoned him almost immediately.   
He smelled her first. She wore a, thankfully, light and breezy perfume that did not even try to mask her own scent. He looked up, and drew a sharp breath through his nose, then exhaled slowly, trying to reconcile the stunning beauty above him with the tough cookie he had known.   
Gohan had always known that martial arts required a hefty dose of grace, but he had always associated grace with quick efficiency. He hadn't known a woman could be graceful and seductive at the same time, but there it was before him, his thoughts fairly babbled.  
It seemed that everything about her was to accent her most outstanding feature-her eyes. The dress, the makeup, the shoes, and now the flowers. As she stepped on the same level as he, Gohan notice that even in her elevated state, Videl's eyes were at the level of his chin.   
She looked up and smiled brilliantly. Gohan felt the likeness to a punch to the gut as realization fell over him like a blanket. He was...in love with her. After the first initial shock, Gohan accepted it as fact. It was not for him to challenge this feeling that had come over him. Nor did he really want to.  
An errant thought came from out of nowhere. 'This must be what mom was talking about. Bonded is exactly how I feel.'   
"Well, what do you think?" Videl asked saucily, turning in a circle and giving him the full affect.  
"Stunning. Videl, you are beautiful!"  
"D'you really think so?"  
"Of course" Gohan realized that he had started to sweat. He had an idiotic urge to pull at his collar.  
Videl gasped delightedly when she saw the bouquet of flowers. "Are those for me, Gohan? They're lovely." She took them carefully.   
"Uh, yeah. Oh, this is for you, too" Gohan pulled a navy blue box from an inside pocket of his jacket. He flipped it open and offerred it to her. "I thought these flowers matched your eyes" he said shyly, indicating the corsage in the box and the flowers she held.  
"I think maybe they do. Thank you, Gohan."   
"Ha ha, no problem." Upon inspecting the corsage, Gohan had realized that baby white rosebuds added the perfect touch. He had thanked the man profusely and hurried out. He had already been running late.  
To see the happiness on Videl's face, it had been worth the outlandish price the rare flowers had cost.   
Just then the two other women came in, fussing, as was their norm. Chi chi started to tear up. "Oh, you two make such a handsome couple! Let me get a picture."  
The moment broken, Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes together. They stood on the first step and smiled hugely as Chichi and Bulma took a dozen or so polaroids.   
Finally, FINALLY the young couple left amidst a flurry of advice abd directions. Nimbus was there and Gohan jumped on first. He helped Videl up and they waved at the crying, hugging women as they flew out of sight.   
They had the whole night ahead of them, and it promised to be a spectacular one.  
  
You really liked that one didn't yuh? x_x _ 


	4. The Dinner

Hi 'gain. How are you today? Here's Number 4 -  
  
The Dinner  
  
Videl glanced at Gohan as they walked a few blocks to the restaurant. He hadn't said a word to her since they left Bulma's. He sure did have a wierd family and odd friends. Videl smiled. The funny thing was, she couldn't think of anything to say either. That wasn't like her at all.   
She looked at him sideways, and decided to tease him a little. "So Gohan, you haven't said anything at all to me since we left. A girl could think you wereignoring her!" she added a little affront to her voice.  
"Oh, uh, it's not that" The truth was he'd been so busy paying attention to HER that he hadn't been paying attention to anything else going on. "It's just that, you're so pretty. I can't take my eyes off you" he grinned boyishly and boldly grasped her hand. "I could never ignore you"  
Since there was really nothing she could say to that, she didn't reply. However she did not remove her hand from his grip. Videl studied his hands. They weren't long, didn't taper, but they weren't stubby either. They were wide, with short nails and calluses. Comfortable with a pencil or manual labor. They were beautiful hands, at least to her.  
"Videl?"  
"Hmm?"  
"We're here"  
"Oh, we are?" She looked up to see the sign for the fanciest, most elegant resturaunt in Satan City.   
"Jeeze, Gohan, you didn't have to bring me here!" She said disgustedly.   
"What, is their food bad?" He looked positively horrified at the thought.  
"No it's not that, it's just that everyone here are pretentious stuck-up snobs."  
"Oh? Well, are we pretentious stuck-up snobs?" he asked innocently.  
Videl giggled. "I don't think so"  
"Then what's the problem? Unless their food really IS bad, because then we absolutely could not eat here"  
A slow smile spread across her face as she said. "The best food in Japan, I bet"  
"Then let's go! I'm starving!" He practically dragged her into the restaurant.  
Once in the maitre'd(?) asked for their names to confirm reservations, and were promptly seated in a romantic alcove with a view of the nighttime city.  
"Gohan, it's gorgeous!" Videl whispered breathlessly when they were sitting.  
"Not as gorgeous as you are" he whispered back.   
A faint blush stained her cheeks. Then she said briskly, "Okay, where's the menu?"  
That distracted him, and he was soon poring over the delicious delicacies and main courses. For herself, Videl ordered a ceasar salad and a bowl of clam chowder. Gohan must have ordered twelve full course meals, and Videl found herself entranced by the sheer amount of food he was eating.  
"How can you eat so much and still be so skinny?" she asked resentfully over dessert. Gohan didn't seem to have much of a sweet tooth, thankfully, and ordered only a slice of pie.  
"I have a high metabolism. It's part of my heritage." he was reluctant to say more, but Videl was not a push over.  
"What heritage?"  
"My dad comes from a strange background. Can you leave it at that?" He pleaded.  
Videl got it now. It was obviously painful for him to talk about his dad. She understood 'parent pain' all too well so she left it alone.  
"Videl, are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
They got out of the restaurant with minimal fuss, and were about to head toward the Community Center when a voice said. "Videl, dahling, is that you. It's been such a LOONG time!"  
And Videl cringed.  
  
  
Who is the mystery speaker? Will they ever make it to prom? Find out next time! 


End file.
